


The marshal's baby

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Impregnation, Mating Press, itty bitty bit of angst, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You have always loved him





	1. Chapter 1

One foolish mistake.

That’s all it took. One foolish mistake to change your life forever. One mistake that you made that one night with Cor Leonis, Cor the Immortal, Cor Leonis who was Marshal of the Crownsguard.

You were one of the people training directly under this man. Since you were younger your dream was to be as strong as he was. You trained hard, sometimes even harder than your comrades. You wanted him to acknowledge you. To notice you.  But even though you worked twice as hard, he treated you like all the others.

Then one day you all went out celebrating that everyone returned from a difficult mission. You all drank even Cor after A LOT of persuasion and when it was time to go home Cor had taken it upon himself to see to it that you would get home safe, being one of the few ladies in the Crowns guard and Cor being a gentleman even when he was completely sloshed.

He let you lean on his shoulder as the two of you made your way through the streets of Insomnia. “ Marshal, why won’t you ever notice me.” You laughed as you swayed from side to side”  What  do you mean? I mean I see you . You’re right here.. aren’t you?” Too literal as always, that’s Cor. “ Here’s your apartment.” But instead of letting go you pulled him through the door. “What are you playing at?!” He replied in a drunken slur as he stumbled into your apartment.

“ Whadya think? I’m inviting you in Marshal…for a nightcap..” Laughing you pecked him on the lips before you pulled the man with you  into the living room before falling onto the couch with him. Your inhibitions and restrains gone due to the alcohol “I think we’ve both had enough to drink” He sighed as he tried to get up only to have you pull him back on top of you. The Marshal was still trying his best not to let the alcohol affect his judgement too much but he could tell it was eating away at his restraint, especially with someone who was trying very hard to seduce him ” Don’t be like that Marshal or can’t you get _it_ up anymore? “You lowered your hand, giving his cock a squeeze through his pants. “You are pushing the limits…”

 You smirked at the man who clearly was looking less than pleased with your behavior.” I’ve just about had it with your cheeky behavior.” The last of his restraint was blown away by your comment.  Wrapping his arms around you he lifted you up and carried you to your bedroom.

He threw you on the bed getting on himself when he rid himself of his jacket and shirt and in the midst of unbuckling his pants.” I’ll show you what happens if you mess around with your elders.”  With a smirk you bit your lip as Cor grabbed hold of your legs to pull you closer. “ Since you provoked me you wouldn’t mind bearing the consequences like a good girl. “He pulled your clothes down, pulling his now throbbing cock out, rubbing it against your slick heat before pushing it inside. Cor was done playing your little game, of teasing.

Cor’s mouth was busy with leaving marks on your skin as he thrust into you.” Is this what you wanted? For me to notice you?” You nodded gasping while you wrapped your arms around him. Gn…you’re tight. “ You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust in deep when lowering himself, his face mere inches away from yours. He kept thrusting in deeper eventually feeling something snap inside you followed by a rush of fluids seemingly lubricating your walls and dripping out onto  your sheets. Cor kept thrusting into you. “ Ah..aaah Cor!” The small instance of pain you had felt was slowly replaced by pleasure when Cor was brushing past a certain spot inside of you.

“You like that?” He grunted as he had you pinned underneath him, pounding you into the bed. Your nails were running down his back leaving red marks in their wake. He was still quite the virile man in bed and he was hellbent on proving this to you. “ So how long have you wanted me like this?” Cor asked when he hit your sweet spot, making you arch of the bed.” Ages “ Was the only word you could actually bring out between your moans.” Oh really now? ”He thrust in harder “ I’ll pound it into you then that it’s not nice to tease your elders.”  Cor grunted as he tucked his hands under your knees, pushing them upwards to hook them on his shoulders. He could thrust in deeper and felt the tip of his cock press up against your cervix. “That’s it open up for me.”

The bed would loudly creak under your combined weights as he thrust in hard. This wasn’t going to last long as he drove you over the edge, your legs trembling until you felt something warm shoot out of his cock and fill you up..  You didn’t get much time to enjoy it as the alcohol knocked the two of you out when exhaustion finally kicked in.

The following morning you woke up with your head pounding like you had a headbutting competition with a Behemoth and you lost. “Ugh, Six…. That’s the last time I drink this much..” Groaning you clutched your head when you realized there was someone sleeping next to you. “ What the…shit.’ It was the Marshal, Cor Leonis; The man you had always admired and harbored feelings for. What’s more was that you two were in the same bed. Both naked as the day you were born.” …Not good.”

You turned to the man shaking him awake. ”Cor wake up !” The man just like you awoke feeling like he had lost a headbutting contest with a Behemoth. “ It’s Marshal Leonis now lower your volume, also why are you in my house?” you sighed and shook your head. “ We’re in _my_ house. “ The man immediately snapped to his senses, turning his head towards you.” Where are your clothes?” Then noticing he himself was in the same state of undress. “ ..Where are mine?”

The clothes the both of you had worn the previous night laid strewn all over the bedroom, the room smelled like sex and sweat. “…..I think it’s best if we get dressed for the time being.” You suggested as you got up. Your legs shaky. When you stood up straight you felt something run down your legs.  Looking down you saw a pinkish liquid run down, looking back to the bed the both of you saw it was stained in red.

 Cor looked absolutely horrified as did you when memories of the previous night came flooding back. “ You were a virgin? Six…”He put a hand on his head as he mentally cursed himself, especially when seeing the pink liquid running down your leg turn white. In his drunken state he hadn’t thought of putting on a condom and had shot his seed straight into your womb when he came.  He got his pants and jacket. ”Wait here” Cor spoke before he raced out of the door to the nearest pharmacy, leaving you alone in the house. ,

“…” You flinched when a wave of nausea hit you and you made a run for the bathroom, puking out everything you ate and drank the previous night.” Ugh…” Cor came back with a couple things, having taken the keys you had in your pocket, seeing you come out of the bathroom. “ Take this. “ He handed you a pregnancy test. “…. You want me to take this? Certainly I won’t be pregnant after just one time right.” He sighed and pushed you into the bathroom” Just do it for both our sakes. “

Deciding to humor him you took the pregnancy test and when you waited the time the test said you had to wait you picked it back up to look at the test only to find the blood drain from your face. The test was positive.  You felt as if the wind was knocked out of you as you sank to your knees. One night of doing whatever you wanted, one single night foolish choices, one night where you finally gave heed to your desires and acted on them only to have that change your life forever.

But you wouldn’t let it change Cor’s life, you tossed the test into the garbage bin and washed your hands before making your way back out of the bathroom over to the living room where Cor was waiting. “ And? What did the test say?” You smiled” We’re good! Dodged a bullet this time.” You saw him let out a sigh of relief further confirming for you that this was the right choice for you to make.

“ Astrals that was close. Listen, this never happened. “ Cor sternly spoke to you. “ We were both drunk and we made a mistake alright?” You nodded, feeling a stab of pain in your chest. Apparently Cor didn’t see you that way. ”Yeah, no problem Marshal.” With that Cor left, leaving your keys on the living room table. ”Idiot….” You muttered as you watched the door close.

Placing a hand over your stomach you rubbed it with a sad look on your face as you contemplated what to do. Keep it ? Abort it? The mere thought of aborting it and not giving this light a chance to live made your skin crawl but if you kept it, it would mean you would have to quit the Crownsguard sooner or later as it would not be wise health wise to keep training  not to mention that eventually your abdomen would swell being a dead giveaway  that you’re pregnant.

Locking the door you cleaned the house and looked up a list of things that you would need since you planned to give birth to the child.  Part of you still wondered if it was really a smart idea for you to keep the child or not ? Since you would have to care for it all by yourself. You shook your head with a sigh, you had made your decision to see to it that the child that was growing inside of you would see the light of day and you would stand by it. This did mean though you needed to find another means of making money as being a Crownsguard would soon not be possible for you anymore.

“ Don’t worry little one, I’ll give you a good life… this I promise you.” You smiled gently at your abdomen. “ I’ll work hard and make sure to have things ready for when you come.”  With a list of necessities now made you turned in for the night.

Cor on the other hand was on his way back home still mentally scolding himself for having drunk that much. “ You’re not a youngster anymore…”He grumbled slightly, relieved to know that he didn’t just knock one of his best Crownsguard up. “ That was cutting it close though, if I am to ever have physical relations with a woman again I should make sure to always carry protection with me. “ He shook his head as he still felt a very present throb in his head. “Guess I should turn in for the night once I get back… I’m too old for this kind of thing to happen, you would think that even when drunk I would know better than to have sex without a condom” He muttered to himself as he made his way home, turning in for the night as well once having arrived at his home unaware of the fact that you had lied to him about that pregnancy test result


	2. Changes have to be made

A couple days later things had resumed as normal, Cor trained the Crowsguard and everyone preformed like a well-oiled machine. As expected considering who trained them.

He was surprised however to see you approach him with a form of transferal. You had asked for a transfer to working for the royal library instead. “ Why the sudden transferal?’ He looked up from the form looking you over for a sign or a hint.

“ Well I figured it would be for the better as it has regular hours, my family has been getting on my case on getting a job with regular hours and less danger. My mother also wants me to get married and settle down but that’s not going to happen anytime soon though.” You had prepared this excuse beforehand knowing that Cor would question the sudden transfer. “ It was an honor fighting alongside you sir.”

“ Are you sure?” You nodded.  “ I won’t stop you then, in the end you have to do what’s best for you as it’s your life. Live it without regrets.” He placed his hand on your shoulder and nodded in way of encouragement. He didn’t want to see you go as you were one of his best and for reasons he would never admit but he also knew he had no right to stop you.

“Thank you sir. “ You saluted him and walked to the group telling them the news of your transfer. “ Guys this is my last day with you.” Your teammates looked surprised. “ You’re leaving?” You smiled and nodded. “ I’m transferring to the Caelum Library” Some of your teammates looked like they were going to keel over as they saw you for a type that wouldn’t want to be found dead working there, which wasn’t quite true as you loved reading but that was a side you didn’t really show to a lot of your teammates. “ It was fun guys. “ The group shared a big group hug and waved as they saw you off. 

You would still be able to contact one another of course as the group had been together since you all were still in school so it was more a family than just a group of Crownsguard. But due to the Crownsguard being dispatched so often this did mean you wouldn’t be able to see each other so often as they would stay out for days on ends sometimes weeks or months if they had to.

But you knew it was for the best, all for the sake of the little child growing inside of you. You also changed the way you ate making sure the child would get enough vitamins and so on, you were also busy turning one of the still empty rooms into a nursery. Bit by bit you would order items you needed for the nursery and install them accordingly. You also started stockpiling canned foods and things like rice and of course baby formula and diapers making sure you’d have the things you would need.

Work at the library was quiet compared to the Crownsguard but it was work that didn’t put as much strain on your body as the Crownsguard job. Which was good seeing as you needed to take it easy now you were pregnant and working would gradually put more strain on you as the baby would grow.

And grow the baby did, around four months you were already starting to show, it was nothing you couldn’t hide with a sweater though to which you thanked the Astrals for. You had already gone to the doctor to see if they could determine the gender of the child.

“ It’s a boy. Congratulations miss. “ The doctor smiled as he cleaned the gel off your belly. “ He’s looking healthy so far, do take care with work though as in place of the nausea other symptoms might show now like feeling dizzy and so on.” He handed you a pamphlet with the information in case you wanted to review it. “I will see you again in about two weeks, if anything happens in that time do not hesitate to call and drop by the clinic. “

You nodded and said your goodbyes as you left the doctor’s office only to have the worst of the worst happen to you. Coming up the stairs were one of your former Crownsguard buddies and the Marshal himself. “ Shit, ok act normal, act normal they won’t be able to tell.” You quickly stuffed the pamphlet into your pocket

“ Hey” Your buddy smiled and greeted you.  “What brought you to the clinic today?” They looked you over. “ You don’t look like you’re injured in any way or form … Or did you fall and hurt your leg or something?” You shook your head and smiled.” Just a regular health check is all. What about you two?” Cor sighed as he hit your friend over the head. “He went and overdid it with training” The apologetic look on your friend’s face made you burst into laughter, not seeing the way Cor looked at you. The look of endearment. Which quickly changed when seeing the title of the pamphlet that was sticking out of your pocket but before he was able to comment on it he was dragged inside by the other as you said your goodbyes.

You decided to quickly stop by the shop to see if you could buy some snacks having been hit with a serious case of the munchies. So you ended up buying a bag of gummy bears, some marshmallows , a bag of crisps and a couple bags of pre-cut melon and mango. Satisfied with what you had in your basket you made your way over the register. You felt your cellphone buzz in your pocket once you walked out of the store with a bag in your hand, your heart dropping when you saw who was calling.

Cor Leonis.

You didn’t know why but you had a bad feeling about this, so you pretended not to see it not wanting to deal with that while you were in the middle of the street. So slowly you made your way home. At home your phone was starting to buzz again. It was Cor again.  “ What’s so important you have to speak to me?” You muttered as you picked up.

“Marshal Leonis?”

“We need to talk, I’m coming over right now” Panic immediately rose within your chest. “ Why? Whatever you have to say you can say over the phone right? Or is there something going on?” You didn’t get an answer instead you heard someone almost slam onto your door instead of knocking  

“Open up, I know you’re home..” Cor spoke over the phone, he didn’t sound like he was going to leave. With a deep sigh you hung up, jumping slightly as you hears Cor ‘knock’ on the door again when you made your way to the door. “ I’m coming I’m coming hold on.” With a frown you opened the door and Cor made his way into your house. Closing the door you followed him into the living room. “  What is the reason for your visit?”  The man frowned crossing his arms as if saying you knew very well why he was there.

“How far along are you?”  Were the first words out of Cor’s mouth as he looked you over again. He couldn’t tell you were pregnant but he figured it was because of the sweater you were wearing. “ Don’t bother trying to hide it, outside of the clinic there was pamphlet about pregnancy trimesters sticking out of your pocket.”

“ Four months…” He sighed and got up” Abort it.” You shook your head, placing your arms around yourself in a protective manner. “ This is not a request, Abort it..” Again you shook your head. “ I won’t, you won’t have to have anything to do with it, I won’t ask anything of you but I won’t abort it. I didn’t carry it for four months just to abort it now, also you aren’t my boss anymore Cor. I’m not a Crownsguard anymore. “ He sighed and shook his head. “ You don’t have to do this, we made a mistake . You’re not required to –“  You cut him off. “ I might have been drunk Cor but it wasn’t a mistake! Marshal…No.. Cor…. Since the moment I met you I have loved you.” You saw the man’s ice blue eyes widen in surprise. “ You are mistaking admiration with love.” You frowned “ I know the difference between those two Cor.. and I can tell you this. It’s not admiration…”You approached him grabbing the man by his collar and smashing your lips against his.

Instead of Cor pushing you away he had you backed against a wall kissing you back, his one hand cupping your head while  his other arm was wrapped around your waist. Within a moment he had taken control of the kiss, deepening it and slipping his tongue into your mouth. He kissed you senseless.

Your legs almost gave out  from under you as you pulled away, his lips seeking yours again in a searing kiss when the two of you sank to the floor and even then he didn’t relent until both your bodies were screaming for oxygen and he had no other choice than to pull back, his forehead leaning against yours as his hands lifted you up and carried you to your bedroom.

Instead of throwing you on the bed like he had that night he gently placed you onto the bed, ridding both you and himself of your clothes before joining you on the bed again, his fingers already busying themselves with teasing your folds. Being pregnant had got your hormones going thus making your slick gush over his fingers real fast when he had fingerfucked you into your first orgasm of the night“ Didn’t take long…” He thrust his fingers in a couple times making sure you were ready for him causing you to whimper almost begging him to take you.  “C-Cor please..”

“Alright then..” He hoisted your legs on his shoulders again and pressed into your slick heat, a shiver running over his back when he felt his cock slowly be sheathed into your heat till the base. Once fully inside of you he started thrusting into you. His strokes hard and deep, pulling out until only the tip was left inside, then slam in hard and deep, switched off with quick deep thrusts. He was not letting up, your nails digging into his back as he managed to hit your sweet spot right of the bat, grinding into it with full force as he watched you unravel underneath him, his mouth on yours drinking your moans feeling you tremble and squirm until his thrusts were so rough that it felt that the bed would break underneath the two of you. With every thrust you felt yourself get closer.

“Cor! please C-c-Cooorrrrrrrr.” You cried out feeling yourself clamp down on him as you came, your cervix milking his cock as you felt him swell inside you, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside you with a loud roar as he held you pinned underneath him, ensuring he shot every drop deep into your womb. Even after that he kept you firmly locked in a mating press position as he kept thrusting into you once his cock had ceased to pump his cum into you, preparing to shoot another load into you.” Still so tight,” He growled into your mouth. This time he adapted a more teasing way, thrusting hard and deep until he felt you get close and then he’d pull out for a quick bit.  Then he would thrust back in thrusting in rough and deep again, hard enough for the bed to loudly creak only to pull out whenever he felt your pussy start to tremble.

“ Nng.. Cor I love you..”  you pulled him as close as possible, pulling him into a kiss.  He kissed back feeling you clamp down again, his cock swelling as he shot an even bigger load into you this time, the combined quantity being so much it was dripping out onto the sheets. With every time his cock throbbed and pulled while shooting his thick cum inside of you. He ground his hips into you until eventually he came to a stop, still staying deep inside of you. “ I love you too.”

When you two had finally caught your breath again he carefully pulled out, helping you clean up the mess the two of you had made before settling into the bed next to you“ You really know how to push my buttons, I told myself to ignore it as I’m quite some years older than you, not to forget I’m your boss, WAS your boss.”

“So what’s the plan? You’re not my boss now… I’ll say It again, Cor… that night wasn’t a mistake… and I’m keeping the baby…” You took his hand placing it on your baby bump.” Are you going to be part of this child’s life or not?”   He looked down to where you placed his hand and nodded. “ ..I’d be a fool not to.” He pulled you close burying his face in your neck , muttering something to you about going to sleep and getting proper rest especially now you were going be a mom.  Feeling safe with Cor’s strong arms around you , you closed your eyes as you drifted off to sleep.


	3. Major changes

The next morning you slowly woke feeling a pleasurable spike burn in your core as you felt something hard and warm in between your legs moving in and out of you. It started off slow while building up speed over time while strong and warm hands massaged your hips. At times they would switch to your breasts, fondling them till your nipples would harden from their touch before moving back to your hips. This pattern continued until you felt a mouth pepper your neck with heated kisses as you felt your core being filled once you were slowly brought to orgasm.

“ahn….hnn..Cor” Your eyes fluttered open” it’s early in the morning…are you trying to exhaust me before I even get out of bed?” You smiled, somewhat exhausted as Cor firmly hugged you from behind. “ Just making sure…” He grumbled pressing a kiss against your lips “ Sure of what” You kissed him back” That everything you said yesterday wasn’t a dream.. or something that happened in the spur of the moment” The man kissed you again. The two of you kissing  sending  a pleasurable spike up your spine again,

“That feel good?” you slightly nodded leaning in to give him another kiss.” No work today? .”He nodded pulling you close. “Later today, how is the baby feeling?  Both the one in my arms and the one in your belly. :  smiling you rubbed your abdomen with your hand over his.” Doing just fine thank you ”The two of laid together for a while until Cor final got  up carrying you to the bathroom to bathe together.

You liked this nice side of Cor. He gently placed you on the chair by the tub and turned the water on to fill the tub. “ I’m taking it that this is preferred over a shower right now.” You nodded as your legs were shaking like a baby deer’s “  Thank you love..” You blushed realizing how you addressed him. “ I could get used to you calling me that…” He put the plug in the bathtub as he had forgotten to, the water finally a desirable temperature. 

When the tub was filled Cor lifted you up again and got in with you sitting on his lap. Gently he helped you wash, occasionally sneaking a teasing touch. Despite being as sore as you were you  managed to turn your body so you were facing him and help wash Cor . His body was what you expected, muscular and littered with numerous battle scars . There wasn’t anything you didn’t love about him. Gently he lifted you out of the tub wrapping you in a towel before putting you down to dry himself off.

By the time you were completely dried off you were able to walk somewhat yourself, Cor keeping an eye on you from the corner of his eye. Once you were dressed you gave Cor a kiss on the lips as he was leaving for work, leaving you at home as you were off that day.

The first hour you were simply sitting on the couch letting everything sink in. Cor Leonis, the man you had been pining after for Astrals know how long had confessed to feeling the same to you the previous night. Sure he was 45 year old, quite some ways older than you, he used to be your boss but he loved you actually loved you.  With a smile you curled up pulling a pillow up to your chest and hugging it. It was then that the bell rang and you were pleasantly surprised to find that it was Gladiolus and his friends. Gladiolus was one of your buddies and one of your former sparring partners. “ Hey! “He smirked and raised his hand. “ How you been?”

“Gladdy! Hey Prom! Mr Scientia And Prince Sleeping Beauty himself.” You joked only to get your hair messed up by Noctis as they walked in. The group popped down onto the couch and you served all of them a drink. “ So what brings you guys here?” You asked as you popped down onto the couch.

“ Just thought we’d drop by since we can’t really drop by the training ground anymore now you’re gone. No point in it…. So why’d you leave?” Gladiolus raised his eyebrow as all eyes were turned to you once more. “ You just kind of up and left. I asked the Marshal and he said you transferred to the library .”

“Yeah what happened? Weren’t you like one of the best in there? Why’d you give up something like that?” Prompto asked,  clearly looking puzzled about the entire thing like Gladiolus was. Ignis and Noctis didn’t say much instead chose to observe the situation as they saw you fidget with a string on your sweater.” …Well I’m … pregnant..”

Gladiolus burst out into laughter. “ Good one, so what’s the actual reason?” His laughter stopping when you raised your sweater revealing the baby bump” Oh… you weren’t joking.” Gladiolus fell into an awkward silence. “ If I might be so bold to inquire who is the father ?” Ignis asked but you simply shook your head not wanting to throw Cor under a bus by making it publicly known that he was the father.  You would tell them when he was ready.” Sorry Specs ,can’t tell ya” You smirked. “ You’ll get to hear it when the rest does!”

Prompto raised his hand. “ Can I feel?” You smiled sticking you belly out to him” I’m only four months along so I doubt you can feel anything though.” You told the blond as he gently laid his hands on your belly. “ It’s still cool though…to see how a human grows inside another human.” Being that he was an MT that was created in a lab the miracle of pregnancy and childbirth was an even more wondrous thing to him. “It’s…kind of cool!” the blond smiled as he gently withdrew his hands

“So that’s the reason you were suddenly gone, could’ve given us a heads up though.” Gladiolus said, frowning a small moment before a big smile formed on his face. “ be sure that you invite us to the baby shower alright? I’ll be sure to get the little bugger something good.”

“ You know what gender the baby is ?” Noctis asked and you nodded with a smile on your face. “ It’s a boy. The doctor told me.” Noctis smiled. “ You  look really happy…” He watched you caress your belly lovingly. ”Well I am really happy after all.”

The men stayed and chatted with you about various things including things they’ve seen while they were on one of their many trips. Prompto of course had more than enough pictures to show you to give you a better visual on what went on. “Oh wow a Catoblepas! “

“Yeah they’re actually really gentle. Just really big. “ You laughed when Prompto tried to describe how big the Catoblepas they saw exactly was, to the extent of climbing on Gladiolus’s shoulders. “ Us times like seven!” The blond fell off when the door opened hitting Gladiolus in the back. “ Woah!” Gladiolus managed to catch him before he hit the ground” I gotcha Prom.” He put the other down as he turned around to see Cor standing in the door opening to his surprise.

“Marshal? What brings you here?” The group all looked confused as to why Cor was there.” I could ask you all the same..” He walked over to you handing you a bag of  treats “ I asked some of the Crownsguard who have pregnant wives at home what cravings you could have  so I bought some of their suggestions..”

You smiled looking at Cor, who clearly was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the guys around but knew it would eventually come out.” Well I’m here to visit my girlfriend and my child..” there was a moment of silence, the group’s eyes growing wider when realizing he wasn’t joking. “ Told ya you’d know” You smirked as their jaws nearly hit the floor.

“ I believe congratulations are in order then Marshal” Ignis said as he rose to his feet to shake Cor’s hand. “ I don’t know when this transpired but all I can say is the best of luck to the both of you.” Cor nodded as he shook his hand. “ Thank you “ Though he had a stern look on his face you could tell he was happy.

Figuring that the two of you wanted some alone time now they said their goodbyes telling you they would drop by some other time. You felt Cor’s arms around you the moment the door closed, his lips against your neck. “ I’m home..” He nuzzled your neck feeling your hand run through his hair. “Welcome home Cor….” It felt nice to say even though he didn’t exactly live with you. Not yet anyways. “Would you like dinner, a bath or me?” You joked. Cor however took it quite serious as he tightened his grip around your ” Cor?”

You squeaked when you felt him nip at your neck again, pushing your back against the door. “I’ll have you first…” He smirked, pulling your sweatpants down and teasing your clit through the fabric with his fingers rubbing it until he saw your panties stain with your slick. You were panting and mewling at every little touch, yelping when you felt him literally rip your panties before dropping his pants and boxers.

Just as he slid into you the two of you heard some people talking in the hallways. It sounded like some of your neighbors. This didn’t deter him instead it spurred him on as he pounded you into the door. His face buried in your neck as he thrust. With every thrust the door shook while Cor kept your moans muffled kissing you deeply. You could hear them make their way over to the door as it shook.

“ Uhm excuse me is everything alright?” Cor placed his hand over your mouth to muffle your moans. “ Everything is alright just trying to make something stick to the door and it’s not sticking so I got a bit carried away.” He told the people in the hallway as he had slowed his thrusts to long strokes only thrusting every so often seeing your eyes roll back in your head from pleasure as you felt him shoot his load inside you.

“ Oh, well the holidays are right around the corner after all. Try duct-tape dearie!” The elderly lady in the hallway spoke before leaving . When he heard a door close he removed his hand but kept fucking you against the door. Your legs still trembling as you were still coming down from your high. “D-Daddy! “ You felt his cock twitch inside you hearing you call him daddy. “Fuck..”

Growling, he held you by the waist as he moved you from the door to the floor thrusting even harder, your moans reverberating through the room. Your hands tugged on his hair to pull him into a kiss. “I love you.. ngh..aaaah.” He felt your legs wrap around him around his waist when you came again, his thrusts rough and sloppy as you felt him violently twitch inside you shooting his cum inside you again. “ Fuuuuck, if you weren’t pregnant before you sure as hell would’ve been now…..” He grunted as he ground his hips into you making sure every drop went inside before pulling out.

“ Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He lifted you up carrying you to the bedroom when he noticed you had a mirror in your living room.  With a smirk on his face he sat down on a chair in front of the full length mirror with you on his lap facing it. “Cor?” Confused you tilted your head wondering what the man was up to, your question answered when he slid into you again. “ H-here?’

He ushered you to look into the mirror, your face turning beet red once seeing it. In the mirror you could see how Cor’s cum covered cock was going in and out of your pussy, the expression on your face surprising even yourself. Your lips slightly parted, your head was leaning against Cor’s chest as your breasts bounced with every thrust.  “Quite the face you’re making there sweetheart.” Cor held your head in place forcing you to keep looking at yourself in the mirror as his lips assaulted your neck again, his other hand massaging your breast.” Keep looking, or I’ll stop..” His hand which he used to hold your head in place travelled down to your clit rubbing it. “ aah aaaaah..hng…” You gasped trying to keep your eyes open as he thrust into you, his ice blue eyes gazing into yours through the mirror. “ That’s right.. eyes on me princess, I’ll fuck you good” He grunted as he thrust up harder and faster. Just before you’d come you he’d stop and then move again until you became a whimpering begging mess in his hands. “ Do you want it?”  You nodded, whimpering softly.  “ Please give it to me..”

“That’s not how you ask something nicely princess..” Cor wasn’t moving.”  Now … Do you want it?” Letting out a high pitched whine. “ Daddy please give it to me. “Grinning he nodded thrusting into you again until he felt your body tremble and convulse as you clamped down on his cock feeling his cum shoot inside you again until you went limp in his arms, blacking out.

When you woke up several hours later you were in bed with Cor, he had cleaned  all the mess and had tucked you in, now gently stroking your shoulder. “Sorry, I went a bit too far. “ He sighed smiling as he stroked your cheek. “ How are you feeling? Sore? Any pain?” You shook your head cupping his cheek.” What happened love?”  You could feel Cor was bothered by something.

He sighed, placing his hand over yours. “ Nothing ever gets by you does it?” The man looked down into your eyes, filled with love for him. “ I… It was just a stupid spike of jealousy… and fear I suppose. I wasn’t expecting to come back to the Prince and his friends then I just thought; there are many good men her own age, won’t she grow tired of an old man like me?” Hearing him say that made you remember that Cor wasn’t always as confident as he showed. “ Cor.. I love you and you alone… The guys are my friends but you… are my lover.”

The root of fear and anxiety slowly coaxed from his mind when he looked you over, his eyes stopping on your tummy, where the child grew.” There’s also another thing I wanted to ask you.” He coughed once to clear his throat. “Move in with me? I live in the Citadel and because of my work there will be times I won’t be here to look after you so I at least want you and our son to be safe during those times and the Citadel is as safe as it gets….so please?”

Despite already having made a nursery in your apartment you did see Cor’s point.  “ Is it ok?? Can I really? I won’t be a bother or anything?” He took your hand shaking his head. “ You’re the mother of our son. Why would it be a bother? I’m offering after all. “ he smiled at you.  “Then yes Cor…I’ll move in with you. “


	4. Home no longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally moving in with Cor, things are going well from now on... right?

It was a month later, Christmas eve when you moved in with Cor. As you were now five months along Cor insisted that he carried the majority of the heavy boxes not wanting you to overexert yourself. “ I’ve got it already go sit down.” He smiled and took the boxes into another room.  

Even though he wasn’t used to living with someone he didn’t want to leave you by yourself as he worried about you constantly. Living with him in the Citadel gave him some peace of mind while he was out commanding the Crownsguard.

“Alright that was the last of them…, I have to get to work now…” He gave you a kiss before living, smiling at the thought of having you to come back home to. He wasn’t the only one smiling however as you found yourself smiling at the thought of welcoming him home every day from then on.

“Guess I should start decorating the house for Christmas then!” With a hop and a skip in your step you looked around for the Christmas decorations while playing Christmas music in the background to get into a festive mood. While humming you carried a box filled with Christmas decorations into the living room when the bell rang. “Oh that must be the boys!” You put the box down and went to open the door. When you opened the door you saw the four men along with a big faux Christmas tree and several bags filled to the brim. “Right on time! Come in come in!” You smiled, stepping aside to let them in.

Gladio put the tree down in the living room while Noctis urged you to sit down. “ Best you take it easy. Leave the decorating to us” Prompto grinned, giving you a thumbs up. “ Isn’t that right buddy?” Noctis nodded with a smile. “ You’re working hard already with the baby inside you after all. You don’t mind Specs stealing your kitchen for a bit right? He was hellbent on preparing some food that would be good for you and the baby. “

“ A-alright then.. I guess I’ll leave it in your hands.” Being used to doing things yourself you found it hard to just sit and let them decorate the house but your worries were put to rest when you saw what a good job they were doing. Within no time at all the place was ready for Christmas. “ Oh this is wonderful, thank all of you so much! I myself wouldn’t have gotten this done today that’s for sure. Thanks guys”

“ No problem. “ Gladio ruffled your hair. “ That’s what friends are for right?” Ignis nodded.” I made some food and put it in the freezer for you in Tupperware. They’re all labeled so confusion can be avoided. Simply put it in a bowl or plate and heat it up in the microwave for approximately five to ten minutes and enjoy.  I’ve also prepared some things for the later stages of your pregnancy taking into account how little you’ll  be able to do.”

“Thank you so much you four.. I have one more favor I want to asks you four…Would you be his godparents? “ The four’s eyes widened in surprise. “ I’ve given it a long hard thought on who I wanted to be his godparents and I want it to be the four of you, should something ever happen to Cor and myself.. so please?” Noctis coughed and cleared his throat. “ S-sure.” Prompto also nodded. “ I’ll be the best godparent ever!” Gladio too nodded.” I’ll keep the little bugger safe no worries. “ As well as Ignis. “He’ll be in good hands. “ Ignis checked his watch. “We really must be off now though it’s almost dinner time and King Regis is expecting Noctis joins him for dinner today. “  So the group said their goodbyes and left for the day leaving you alone until Cor came home who was more than a little surprised to find the apartment decorated for Christmas.

“Did you do all this?” He asked as he looked you over, checking if you were alright. “ I asked the boys for help and they ended up doing everything. They told me I shouldn’t do too much since I’m pregnant and all.”  Looking somewhat relieved that the boys had the mind to take the work from you he pulled you close. “ Next time please let me help you when you plan to do something like that alright?” Nodding you hugged him with a smile . “I’m sorry I just wanted to surprise you since you work so hard . “  Cor sighed as he found himself unable to argue with you. “Alright then.. I give up I give up.” He smiled lovingly stroking your abdomen. This was one of the moments you could see Cor’s gentle side. When he was with you at home. The one place he could stop being ‘The Marshal’ and just be Cor Leonis the man, the father to be.

“I got sent home early today it being Christmas Eve and..” He got a small dark blue velvet box out opening it to reveal a silver and steel blue ring with a blue diamond in it “ I couldn’t think of a better time to ask you. Will you marry me?” On the verge of tears you hugged him. “ Yes! Yes! A million times yes!”  A moment you had dreamed of for a long had finally come true. Cor proposed to you. “I swear I’ll be a good husband and a good father. “

This should’ve been the start of something good right?

Wrong.

As the two of you were having dinner a loud bang was heard coming from somewhere else in the Citadel. Cor’s phone went off mere seconds later. “ Leonis, what’s going on? What was that? A bomb went off near The Citadel?? What the---” Another loud bang followed by the loud rumble of walls falling apart. “ The city is under attack from the inside? Get all the Crownsguard and evacuate the city now! I’ll get my fiancé to safety and join the rest of you.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket. “ We got to go the city is under attack.”

“ B-by whom?” Cor shook his head. “ No idea and we got no time to stay here, there could be more bombs in the Citadel. We need to get out before things get worse and we’re cornered.” With a nod you grabbed your bag that always held your important documents and medicine before leaving.  The elevator was out of order and people were literally running down the stairs trying to flee from who or whatever was attacking the city. Once outside the street was swarming with Imperials soldiers. People were running around screaming as they tried to flee from the danger.  You had little time to take in the situation as Cor dragged you away from the scene, swinging his sword at any Imperial soldier that attempted to attack the two of you. Soon enough Cor ran into the boys. “ Your Highness! “ The men quickly rushed over to the two of you.

“ You all made it out!” Cor nodded, pushing you over to them. “ I don’t have any time to explain, please take my fiancé with you I have to stay here and help evacuate the citizens. We’ll meet in Hammerhead.” He took one more look at you before rushing back into the city. You reached out for him, struggling to tell him not to and to come with all of you instead but Gladio lifted you up and ran out as the four men ran to the Regalia to flee the city.

“ Sorry sunshine but you know how Cor is. “ Gladio huffed when he jumped into the car as Ignis started it. “ He is one that’s loyal to his country and knowing you’re safe will let him do his job without distractions. So believe in him alright?” He smiled slightly trying to assure you that Cor wasn’t one to die that easily. You knew that as you had worked and trained under him for quite some while but still couldn’t help but worry for him as the car left Insomnia and made its way to Hammerhead.

“ That was crazy though, why would Niflheim attack now of all times?” Prompto frowned as he looked at Ignis who happened to be driving. “ It’s not wise to immediately assume it’s Niflheim themselves as the attack force was too small. It could be a small faction that has either been ordered to or decided to do so on their own. For now we’d best get to safety and wait.”

The entire way to Hammerhead the men kept talking with you asking about the future. Like what you would name your son and so on. They also tried to keep you calm knowing how worried you were for Cor’s wellbeing. When finally at Hammerhead they all said you could take the bed in the trailer, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to have you sleep on a couch.  Not that you got a lot of sleep as you were kept up by worries. You hadn’t heard anything from Cor for hours and knowing he was probably still in Insomnia trying to make sure everyone was evacuated before making his escape. Every hour or so you would look at your cellphone in hope that he would have at the very least texted you to let you know he was alright but every single time you were met with no notifications at all.

The night went on and eventually you managed to fall asleep and sleep until one in the afternoon.  The boys let you sleep knowing you were probably exhausted from the previous day. Ignis eventually came to wake you up to get you to eat something. He had gotten Taka to let him  borrow his kitchen when he explained he needed to make something for a pregnant woman especially when hearing that that woman was Cor Leonis’s fiancé. They made sure to check on your well being as well.

During your breakfast and their lunch you asked them. “ Any word from Cor?” The foursome shook their head. “ Sorry sunshine we haven’t gotten a single word from him either.” No sign if he was alright or if he was even alive. But you had to keep believing that he would be alright.

Or so you thought.

A few days turned into a week, a month and eventually a year went by without any sign of him. Refugees from Insomnia mostly fled to Lestallum and Meldacio by now. A few Crownsguard had come to Hammerhead every now and then but when asked they would simply say they hadn’t seen him. Hadn’t it been for the foursome looking out for you and your now eight month old son Caleb, then you would’ve been left to fend for yourself.

“ Perhaps it’s time we go?” You suggested.  Cindy and Cid had said that the six of you could stay as long as you like but it was clear that if Cor was alive that there was a reason why he couldn’t contact any of you. It also wasn’t a good thing that the trailer wasn’t the most spacious of places to stay in for a long period of time. Camping wasn’t an option seeing as none of you wanted to expose Caius to the ferocity of nature just yet. “ I agree. I heard Lestallum has some apartments that are selling for quite cheap I suggest we acquire some for ourselves. I happen to have a friend in real estate in Lestallum that might be able to secure us a few.” Ignis had said before resuming to eat his scrambled eggs.

True to his word Ignis indeed had a friend in Lestallum that dealt in real estate and within a day or two you found yourself in your own apartment. The men had managed to get three, one for you and Caleb. One for Ignis and Gladiolus and one for Prompto and Noctis. Initially it was supposed to be Ignis that would share an apartment with Noctis but Noctis asked him if it was ok if he shared one with Prompto to which he conceded. The rent was dirt cheap too especially considering the facilities were pretty top notch. It was so cheap you had paid for a couple years ahead of time knowing that you would need at least the first two years to spend with your baby. Seeing as he only had one of his two parents. It brought a smile to your face when remembering that Caleb did have four very doting uncles however.

On days that you needed to run some errands the boys had no trouble looking after the baby. They initially asked if they should do the errand for you but you insisted you do it yourself and also wanted Caleb to get to know them more seeing as they were his godparents after all.  Ignis constantly worried about your and Caleb’s nutrition so he ended up more than once a week coming over to show you how to prepare a new healthy yet tasty dish. Prompto would occasionally come in with some new toys, Noctis would bring a new blanket and a picture book about fish while Gladio would read him all sorts of heroic tales, especially about Cor. It always put a smile on your face seeing how attached Caleb got to them and they to him. One time you were getting groceries and came in finding Caleb and all four men sound asleep on the big round bed. You found it so cute you couldn’t help but take a couple pictures on your cellphone before waking the four men and putting Caleb to bed.

This was usually how it the days were spent. Years slowly passed and still no word from Cor. The four feared that some day the man’s tag would be found and they would have to tell you to accept he was no longer among the living but no such thing happened. Though ten years passed there was no word of Cor’s tag ever having been found or that he had been killed in a line of duty.

So the only thing you could do was live your life, make sure Caleb would grow to be a good person and wait for any sign that he still lived


End file.
